mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Hyōsube Ichibē
Summary Ichibē Hyōsube (兵主部 一兵衛, Hyōsube Ichibē) is the commanding Shinigami of the Royal Guard, holding the title "Monk Who Calls the Real Name" (真名呼和尚, Manako Oshō; Viz "High Priest"). Power and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, possibly higher Name: Ichibē Hyōsube Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Over a thousand years Classification: Shinigami, Royal Guard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, expert Kido user, name manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Island level+ (Stronger than Shikai Kenpachi, also managed to hurt Yhwach with his attacks), his abilities also ignore conventional durability unless circumvented Speed: Massively Hypersonic(As fast as Yhwach in his base form, and effortlessly sidestepped a multitude of Heilig Pfeil fired by Yhwach's Sankt Bogen) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: At least Class EJ+ normally, Class ZJ via Senri Tsūtenshō Durability: At least Large Island level+ 'via powerscaling (can survive even when his body being torn into pieces) 'Range: 'Hundreds of Kilometers 'Stamina: Very High Standard Equipment: His Zanpakuto, Ichimonji Intelligence: Genius Combatant Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: True Name Manipulation: Ichibē can manipulate true names - the metaphysical representations of sentient being - which grants him a certain amount of power over the target. * Name Identification: Ichibē has the innate ability to determine the true name of all things. He came up with the name "Zanpakutō" and the release names "Shikai" and "Bankai", and he was the first one to choose all the names of all things in Soul Society. Due to this unique skill, Ichibē also knows the names of every Zanpakutō from the time they are handed to a Shinigami as Asauchi created by Ōetsu Nimaiya. * Name Curse: Due to its importance, Ichibē's name carries a curse upon it; those who are unworthy to speak it will lose their voices if they do so * Self-Reconstitution: If his body is destroyed, Ichibē can completely restore it to its former state and reconstruct every piece of his body that was out of place. He achieves this by stealing a bit of power from someone that says his name to initiate the process; in order to prompt this, he can mentally speak to the individuals around him and ask them to do so. Spirit Appendage Manifestation: Ichibē can manifest giant representations of his hands and feet in the air. These limbs copy his movements and possess greater strength in proportion to their greater size. * Senri Tsūtenshō (千里通天掌, Heavenly Passing Palm of the Thousand Ri): Ichibē manifests a large hand to push his opponent away with extreme force. According to him, it will send his opponent flying 1000 ri away. Zanpakuto Ichimonji (一文字, Straight Line):'''Its sealed form takes the form of a large calligraphy brush which Ichibei uses to write calligraphic characters. * '''Calligraphy: Ichibē is an accomplished calligrapher, allowing him to draw characters that carry the power of their meaning. * Conceal (隠): Hides large physical objects, such as the entirety of the Soul King Palace, from view. * Seal (封): Creates a boundary that cannot be passed. Name Severing: When used as a weapon, this brush does not cut flesh, but instead names; for example, if Ichibē lands a blow on his opponent's arm, he can reduce the physical capabilities of that arm by half if he cuts its name in half to Ar. * Shikai: Its release command is "Blacken" (黒めよ, Kuromeyo). Upon release, the brush portion takes the form of a medium-sized blade with a curved tip attached to the long brush handle. *: Shikai Special Ability: Whenever Ichibē swings Ichimonji, its blade releases ink. Anything that this ink covers loses its name, and thus its powers.Its power is the power of black: every time Ichibē releases Ichimonji, all of the color black from all beings, dead or alive, becomes his power. *:* Power Absorption Immunity: The power summoned by Ichimonji '''can be stolen, but it cannot be used by the assailant or used against Ichibē because he controls all of the color black in the universe; as such, it is simply restored to him, proven when Yhwach's '''Sankt Altar fails to work against him. *:* Futen Daisatsuryō (不転太殺陵, Slaughterous Mausoleum of Non-Reincarnation): Ichibē brings forth a massive amount of blackness from his surroundings and fills a cup with it before drinking from the cup. After chanting an incantation, Ichibē creates a large mausoleum with a fence in front on top of shattered gravestones out of the blackness. This technique takes away all of the darkness in his opponent, including their flesh, blood, and bones, until nothing is left; their destruction is so absolute that they will not even reincarnate. Shinuchi: Shirafude Ichimonji (しら筆 一文字, Known Brush Straight Line): Uniquely, Ichibē activates his Bankai by calling out "Shinuchi"(真打, Headliner) instead of Bankai, as Ichimonji was the first Zanpakutō to take on an evolved form long before the term "Bankai" existed. Upon activation, the blade of Ichibē's brush becomes white and becomes a long, thick thread that coils in the air around him. * Shinuchi Special Ability: With Shirafude Ichimonji, Ichibē can give and change the name of targets who have been struck by the ink of'Ichimonji' by writing kanji on their body; doing so gives his target the properties and powers of the name granted. For example, by changing their name to Ant, his opponent would be as weak and powerless as an ant. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: